


Always Raf

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Coffee, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Пять раз, когда Кариси приносил Барбе раф-кофе, и один раз, когда они пили его вместе
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 14





	Always Raf

**Author's Note:**

> Мы знаем, что раф-кофе придумали в России, и за ее пределами мало кто о нем знает, но Кариси is a good finder (c)  
> Предупреждение: очень сладкий раф-флафф  
> Написано на WTF для команды Law & Order: SVU Barisi 2019

[Битва апельсинов]

Рафаэль потер уставшие глаза и откинулся в кресле. Последнее дело грозило его доканать - улики терялись, свидетели передумывали давать показания в самый последний момент, а адвокаты защиты, кажется, готовились растерзать его живьем на глазах у всего суда присяжных, и Рафаэль ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Часы показывали уже заполночь, когда он попытался вызвать Убер, но свободных машин как назло не было. Рафаэль постарался подавить раздражение. Хотелось кофе и спать - именно в таком порядке. Он встал, подошел к окну и посмотрел на улицу. Отсутствие свободных такси теперь стало более понятным - аномальный для Нью-Йорка снегопад за окном не оставлял надежды, что он выспится сегодня в собственной постели. Рафаэль с ненавистью посмотрел на диван в другом конце кабинета. День пошел наперекосяк с самого утра, почему же ночь должна выгодно отличаться.

Он как раз вспоминал основы теории вероятности и свои шансы все же найти такси, когда в дверь тихо постучали. Точнее, поскреблись.

Рафаэль напрягся. Половина первого ночи, офис окружного прокурора, часы официальных визитов давно закончились. И тут мелькнуло смутное подозрение, что мироздание сжалилось над ним, пусть и своеобразным образом.

Он открыл дверь, впуская внутрь одного назойливого детектива, за которым тащился шлейф долгожданного кофейного запаха. 

\- Привет, советник! - Кариси бережно поставил стаканчик с кофе на стол, и стал отряхивать пальто от снега. - Подумал, что ты наверняка еще здесь, и вот, решил заскочить.

Рафаэль выгнул бровь.

\- Дружеский визит в половине первого ночи, Кариси? Я польщен.

Кариси хмыкнул.

\- Да брось, Барба, на самом деле ты рад, что я здесь, - Кариси кивнул на стакан с кофе. - И я не с пустыми руками, ты просто обязан это попробовать.

Рафаэль с любопытством снял со стакана крышку и принюхался.

\- Капучино? Что в нем?

Внезапно Кариси отвел взгляд и, кажется, немного покраснел.

\- Эмм… Нет, не капучино. Не совсем. В общем, на днях я наткнулся на одну кофейню, владелец - русский, так вот он предложил мне попробовать один любопытный рецепт. Почти капучино, но вместо молока - взбитые сливки и немного ванильного сахара. 

Кариси покраснел еще больше. Рафаэлю стало совсем любопытно.

\- Тебя не задевает, что русские наложили свои грязные лапы на вашу итальянскую классику? - он сделал глоток, вкус был божественный. - Впрочем, готов признать, что в этот раз они вас обскакали. Как называется этот кофе и где его купить?

Выражение лица Кариси изменилось, теперь он напоминал подозреваемого на допросе, который явно что-то знает, но отказывается говорить и только требует адвоката. Наконец, он глубоко вдохнул и тихо буркнул под нос:

\- Раф.

\- Что?

\- Кофе называется “раф”. Чертовы русские, - проворчал еще тише.

Рафаэль несколько секунд сверлил Кариси взглядом, а потом они оба рассмеялись. Была в этом всем какая-то очаровательная глупость. В груди разлилось тепло.

\- Позвольте поинтересоваться, детектив, что вы еще добавили в мой кофе?

Тут Кариси просиял.

\- Немного лимончелло, чтобы добавить цитрусовых нот. Я сегодня разговаривал со своей нонной, она напомнила, что через пару дней начинается Великий пост…

Выражение лица Рафаэля, видимо, весьма красноречиво говорило о том, что он думает про католические добродетели семейства Кариси, но детектив лишь махнул рукой.

\- Дай мне закончить. Так вот, у нас, итальянцев, есть древняя традиция родом из города Иврея. Накануне Великого поста в Иврее устраивали, и до сих пор устраивают, Апельсиновое сражение. Это очень большой праздник, масштабнее только Венецианский карнавал, у него очень богатая история. Хотя сам Иврейский карнавал празднуют всего лет двести, однако в основу легли традиции еще из Средневековья. Считается, что в двенадцатом веке…

Рафаэль решительно прервал словесный поток загоревшегося энтузиазмом Кариси.

\- Стоп, стоп, стоп. Это все очень увлекательно, детектив, очень интересно, клянусь, и кофе отличный, и цитрусы твои отличные, но давай ты закончишь свой рассказ в машине. Мне бы очень хотелось поспать сегодня больше двух часов. Так что пойдем, отвезешь меня и заодно по дороге поведаешь, что в Италии двенадцатого века было не так с апельсинами.

[День Св.Патрика]

После ночного визита Кариси в офис Рафаэля, сопровождавшегося новым сортом кофе и исторической справкой про итальянские традиции, прошло около пары недель.

Весь Нью-Йорк стоял на ушах, казалось, что в городе не осталось никого, кроме ирландцев. Отовсюду доносились звуки волынок, взрывы пьяного смеха, а в глазах рябило от обилия рыжего и зеленого. Ежегодный парад в честь Дня Святого Патрика набирал обороты. Если ты не ирландец и не сочувствующий, лучше бы сидеть дома и не отсвечивать, но Рафаэль вспомнил об этом лишь когда попытался выйти из офиса и найти тихое место, чтобы пообедать. И откуда на Манхэттене взялось столько пабов? Будто выросли за ночь, как грибы после дождя.

Что он вообще забыл в субботу в офисе? Надо было все нужные бумаги забрать вчера вечером с собой и сегодня работать из дома, как все нормальные трудоголики.

С тихим местом определенно не складывалось.

Телефон в кармане зазвонил, когда Рафаэль уже подумывал вернуться обратно, признав поражение.

\- Привет, советник. Есть минутка? - бодрый голос Кариси в трубке едва пробивался сквозь окружающую какофонию звуков.

\- Хоть две, Кариси. Что у тебя?

\- Я вспомнил про тот кофе из русской кофейни. Тебе привезти? Я недалеко от твоего офиса, могу быть через десять минут.

Рафаэль еще раз окинул взглядом веселящуюся толпу не вполне трезвых людей и смиренно вздохнул.

\- Вези. Надеюсь, в этот раз ты тоже включишь фантазию и добавишь в мой кофе что-нибудь подходящее случаю.

\- Джеймсон подойдет? - деловито поинтересовался Кариси.

\- Подойдет, - смиренно ответил Рафаэль. 

Продуктивно поработать сегодня, возможно, не светило, а хороший кофе и хороший виски были заманчивой альтернативой. Благослови, Святой Патрик, Кариси за его интуицию и чувство времени в трудные для Рафаэля минуты.

Ровно через десять минут Кариси переступил порог его кабинета, удерживая в одной руке стакан с кофе, в другой пакет с едой. Из кармана пальто заманчиво выглядывало зеленое горлышко Джеймсона. 

\- Erin Go Bragh, советник! - широко улыбаясь, объявил Кариси.

\- Твой очаровательный стейтен-айлендский акцент, детектив, вкупе с ирландским могут вызвать дьявола. Заткнись и давай сюда мой кофе.

[Хэллоуин]

Рафаэль толком не заметил, как пролетела весна, наступило и закончилось лето, а за ними и осень, оказывается, тоже была на исходе. Полгода практически выпали из жизни. По чести сказать, работа и была его жизнью, но будучи трудоголиком до мозга костей, даже Рафаэль иногда нуждался в небольшой передышке, чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы на один вечер переключиться, чтобы потом с новыми силами погрузиться в уголовное право со всеми его непривлекательными составляющими. Слишком много жертв, сломанных жизней и семей, непозволительно много ошибок судебной системы, все это не могло не давить на психику. Рафаэль чувствовал, что дошел до какой-то невидимой грани, переступать которую никак нельзя. 

Ему был жизненно необходим отдых, поэтому едва дождавшись окончания очередного процесса, он прямо из зала суда пошел к МакКою и сказал: “Джек, если ты не подпишешь мне отпуск с сегодняшнего дня, я сейчас же освобожу кабинет”.

МакКой только покачал головой, словно имел дело с глупым ребенком, и сказал, что не требует ни от кого работать на износ. Как будто никто не знал, что сам окружной прокурор Манхэттена буквально живет на работе. И все всегда стараются равняться на своего начальника, чтобы однажды занять его место. 

Рафаэль не был исключением.

И все же десять минут назад он оставил распоряжения Кармен, чтобы на ближайшую неделю все забыли про его существование. На Хоган Плейс был целый огромный этаж, полный помощников МакКоя, так что никто не пострадает, если один отдельно взятый Рафаэль Барба проваляется неделю дома, бездумно пялясь в бродвейские шоу. Это был восхитительный план.

Уже дома, переодевшись в домашнюю одежду и с некоторым трудом отыскав пульт от телевизора, Рафаэль почувствовал, что ему отчетливо чего-то не хватает. Это еще не было четко сформировавшейся тоской, но явно близко.

Когда в дверь раздался стук, сердце пропустило удар и он как-то сразу отчетливо понял, что за беспокойное чувство грызло его весь вечер - ему хотелось видеть Кариси. Конечно, они виделись все эти полгода, но исключительно по работе. Последняя спонтанная кофеиновая “попойка” вне работы у них произошла в середине марта, т.е. полгода назад. И неважно, что пили они у него в офисе и разговаривали в основном о текущий делах в суде, все же это было что-то… Рафаэль не мог сформулировать, чем это для него являлось, но здесь и сейчас он понимал, что иррационально соскучился и хочет повторить.

Стук в дверь повторился. Чудеса случаются, да? Кариси же всегда появляется, когда больше всего нужен Рафаэлю.

Он распахнул дверь, не глядя в глазок, и уже открыл было рот, чтобы потребовать у Кариси свой законный кофе, но вместо этого услышал нестройный хор детских голосов:

\- Сладость или гадость!!!

На пороге его квартиры стояла маленькая мумия без трех передних зубов, симпатичное пухлое привидение и граф Дракула собственной персоной, хотя его огромные голубые глаза и россыпь веснушек больше внушали умиление, нежели наводили ужас. 

Хэллоуин, чтоб его. И, конечно же, откуда бы взяться подобающим случаю сладостям, но в этот момент чудо не заставило себя ждать. За спинами троицы возник сияющий Кариси.

\- Мы выбираем сладости! - объявил он, вручая троице бумажный пакет из супермаркета, предположительно набитый конфетами и батончиками. - А теперь идите пугать других, порождения ночи.

Он обогнул детей и протиснулся мимо Рафаэля в квартиру. Дети со счастливым визгом побежали дальше по коридору. Рафаэль бездумно посмотрел им вслед, потом все-таки отвис и закрыл дверь.

\- Кариси?

\- Привет, советник. Кармен сказала, что ты взял отпуск. Я даже на мгновение подумал, что тебя похитили, но она поклялась, что ты сообщил ей об этом лично. Ну, и вот я здесь.

\- И вот ты здесь, - повторил Рафаэль. - Где мой кофе?

Кариси протянул стаканчик. Рафаэль поднял крышку и увидел подозрительные красные разводы на белой пенке.

\- Что на этот раз?

Кариси хмыкнул.

\- О, всего лишь немного острого табаско. Тебе понравится.

Рафаэль сделал глоток. Вкус был лучше, чем он опасался. Намного, намного лучше. Остро-сладкий кофе был великолепен.

\- Засчитано, Кариси. Как насчет “Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора”?

\- Ради этого и приехал, - улыбнулся Кариси и вручил Рафаэлю мармеладного паучка.

[Рождество]

Впервые за много лет накануне Сочельника у Рафаэля было хорошее настроение. Дух Рождества, охвативший Нью-Йорк, передался и ему. Воздух, казалось, пропитался запахами корицы и ванили, и даже набившие оскомину традиционные Jingle bells, звучащие из каждого окна, не раздражали. 

Рафаэль не строил планов на Рождество, не задумывался даже, просто плыл по течению, наслаждаясь умиротворением и легкостью. О причинах этой легкости он тоже предпочитал не думать, когда кивал в ответ на привычное “Привет, советник” и не мог сдержать искреннюю улыбку.

Лив поймала его у лифтов. 

\- Эй, Рафа, подожди. Какие планы на завтра? Все-таки Сочельник, я подумала, что неплохо было бы устроить праздничный ужин с командой. Мы же почти семья, да? - Оливия тепло улыбнулась.

\- Конечно, Лив. Где и во сколько?

\- У меня в семь. Будем тебя ждать.

\- Приду вовремя, - уверил Рафаэль, пытаясь унять непонятно откуда взявшихся бабочек в животе.

За праздничным столом было шумно, хотя собралась не такая уж большая компания, а самый главный источник обычного шума и вовсе отсутствовал.

\- А где Кариси? - как бы между делом поинтересовался Рафаэль, чувствуя, что настроение начинает стремительно портится. Впрочем, анализировать скачки собственных эмоций он не собирался.

\- На Стейтен-Айленде, где же еще, - фыркнула Аманда. - Ты думаешь, это пугающе огромное итальянское семейство отпустит своего единственного сына в их главный католический праздник? Он ни за что не пропустит главную мессу года.

Об этом Рафаэль не подумал, хотя следовало бы. Праздничное настроение лопнуло как мыльный пузырь. Остаток вечера он пытался держать лицо, и немного больше необходимого налегал на скотч, заботливо подливаемый Оливией.

Рождественское утро началось с головной боли, которую только усугублял стук в дверь. Рафаэль покосился на часы - семь утра, а значит, за дверью стоял минимум самоубийца.

Или Кариси, который виновато улыбался и протягивал стакан кофе. Белая пенка была усыпана специями и цветной стружкой. Пахло гвоздикой.

\- С Рождеством, советник.

Рафаэль молча забрал стакан, сделал глоток и только после этого смог выдавить из себя хоть какие-то звуки, которые были больше похожи на стон умирающего.

\- Кариси, за что? Что я тебе такого сделал, чтобы ты заявился ко мне в семь утра в выходной? Побойся Бога, я почти уверен, что это преступления класса А, не меньше.

\- Да ладно, Барба, чудесное рождественское утро, впереди прекрасный день, нужно уметь радоваться мелочам.

\- Больше ни слова, Кариси, или я за себя не ручаюсь.

\- Я принес свежую выпечку. Рождественский пирог моей нонны поднимет тебе боевой дух. В конце концов, я встал в пять утра, чтобы добраться из Стейтен-Айленда до твоей квартиры, да еще и с заездом в Бруклин ради раф-кофе. Где твоя благодарность?

Бабочки в животе Рафаэля ожили и запорхали неприлично бодро.

\- Моя благодарность просыпается не раньше десяти утра, - Рафаэль сделал еще один глоток. - Так что там с пирогом?

[День независимости Кубы]

В первый день нового года Рафаэль решительно набрал номер Кариси.

\- Кариси, ты занят? Отлично, тогда заезжай за мной через полчаса, мы должны кое-куда съездить.

Когда Кариси подъехал к дому Рафаэля, тот уже ждал на улице, нетерпеливо оглядываясь по сторонам. 

\- Привет, советник. С новым годом! Не то чтобы я был сильно против, но ты точно не перепутал мой номер с Убером?

\- Ага, смешно. Нет, не перепутал. Убер не знает, куда ехать, а ты знаешь. Давай, вези.

Кариси насмешливо посмотрел на Рафаэля.

\- Немного конкретики, советник?

\- Кофе. Бруклин. Давай, эти слова должны дать тебе подсказку, детектив.

Кариси рассмеялся и завел двигатель.

\- Мне нравится твоя решительность, Барба. В тебе еще жив дух кубинской революции.

\- Ты о чем? - удивился Рафаэль.

\- Ну просто сегодня День независимости Кубы, а тут так воинственно настроенный ты…

Рафаэль фыркнул. 

\- Точно, мистер Википедия. Ну раз так, скажи, в Бруклине помимо кофейни найдется магазин, где продают нормальный кубинский ром? Моему кофе может потребоваться подкрепление.

\- Soy un detective. Lo encontraré todo, buscar cosas mi trabajo, - невозмутимо сказал Кариси по-испански.

\- Me estas matando. Talentos sólidos, - Рафаэль закатил глаза.

\- Tu entiendes por fin*.

(- *Я детектив. Я найду все, находить вещи - моя работа.

\- Ты меня убиваешь. Сплошные таланты.

\- Наконец ты это понял).

[День Св. Валентина]

Рафаэлю потребовалось еще ровно полтора месяца, чтобы серьезно поговорить с самим собой. Имя бабочкам, поселившимся в животе, было Доминик “Сонни” Кариси мл.

Рафаэль даже не сильно удивился. Только крепко выругался вслух, чем несколько удивил не вовремя вошедшую в кабинет Кармен. Она никогда не слышала, чтобы босс позволял себе такие выражения. Даже во время очень сложных процессов, а сейчас таковых и вовсе не наблюдалось, он держал себя в рамках приличия.

\- Что бы ты ни хотела мне сказать, просто перенеси все мои встречи во второй половине дня на завтра. Если мисс Калхун будет меня спрашивать, скажи, что на сделку для ее клиента я все равно не пойду. Для всех остальных меня нет. А, и если появится детектив Кариси, скажи ему… Впрочем, ничего не говори, я сам ему позвоню.

С первого стакана раф-кофе прошел почти год. Кариси появился в его офисе в конце февраля, и хоть традиция повторялась не часто, Рафаэлю с лихвой хватило этого года, чтобы влипнуть. 

И теперь надо было что-то с этим делать.

Адрес злополучной кофейни он выяснил несколько недель назад и теперь вознамерился взять реванш. И заодно обвинить баристу во всех смертных грехах, не дожидаясь суда и следствия. 

С каким-то мазохистским удовольствием Рафаэль выбрал два убийственно красно-розовых пирожных в виде сердечек, при взгляде на которые даже у самых романтичных натур начинал дергаться глаз, а уж Рафаэля и вовсе слегка замутило, но надо было придерживаться плана, иначе Кариси будет еще год таскать ему кофе, прикрываясь праздниками, и они так ни к чему и не придут. Ни Рафаэль, ни его бабочки этого допустить не могли. Не теперь.

Сделав заказ, Рафаэль поинтересовался у баристы, что можно добавить в кофе, которым собираешься угостить несносного итальянца на День святого Валентина. 

Бариста улыбнулся в седые усы и безапеляционным тоном ответил, что ни один итальянец не устоит против миндальной сладости амаретто. 

\- В этот стакан - двойную порцию, - решительно кивнул Рафаэль, указывая на гипотетический стакан Кариси.

Получив и оплатив заказ, Рафаэль поблагодарил баристу и присел за столик, чтобы изучить в телефоне карту и понять, насколько далеко от кофейни находится дом Кариси. Колокольчик над дверью звякнул, оповещая об очередном посетителе, но Рафаэль не обратил внимания, продолжая разглядывать карту.

Через пару минут над ним нависла тень.

\- Привет, советник.

Рафаэль поднял взгляд. Кариси как-то странно смотрел на него, словно пытаясь что-то понять. Например, что Рафаэль забыл в квартале от его дома. Бабочки Рафаэля изобразили сальто мортале.

\- Бариста сказал, что мой раф уже готов, - улыбнулся Кариси и перевел взгляд на стаканы, на одном из которых был написано “Сонни”. - Вот, хотелось бы его получить.

Рафаэль усмехнулся.

\- Твой раф готов.

Сонни наклонился и без лишних слов поцеловал.

Рафаэль мог поклясться, что в животе Сонни тоже трепетали бабочки.


End file.
